


Sorry Not Sorry

by xSkyZx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, bad boy, pettykishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSkyZx/pseuds/xSkyZx
Summary: Tsukishima is sorry, but not sorry.





	Sorry Not Sorry

_Payback is a bad bitch_  
_And baby, I'm the baddest (I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest)_  
_Go_

 “Let’s admit it, Kei. It’s not working, is it?”....”Let's take a break.”

Had it been that long already? It's not like he exactly kept track of their dead relationship anyways. Why was he thinking about this again anyways? Ah, right.

“Hey!!! Stingyshima! Senpai and them are having a party! We haven’t seen all of them in a long time, right? Right?” Hinata yelled at the end of their practice.

He sighed. “Oh? And I care, because?”

“Tsukki! We’re all going! So, be cool and come, alright?” Yamaguchi called out as he was mopping. He could hear Hinata snicker to Kageyama, about being whipped by Yamaguchi. As if...he thought.

The party, he thought about it. It was tonight and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to go, but he would definitely be annoyed.

“Ah, I forgot. Everyone is coming from Tokyo too, since it’s the weekend.” Hinata read from the text he had probably gotten.

That damn cat was going to be there. Tsukishima sighed looking at the time. The party was going to start in another hour or so. It would at least take him a few minutes to get ready and leave.

_Now I'm out here lookin' like revenge_  
_Feelin' like a ten, the best I've ever been_  
_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_  
_To see me like this but it gets worse (wait a minute)_

Granted he was running a few minutes late, but he could hear them being obnoxiously loud already. They probably started early knowing them… he sighed as he went in. The music was loud and blaring, but he hadn’t expected them to be exactly… drinking. Yamaguchi spotted him from the corner.

“Tsukki is here!” He called out to him.

“Hey! Hey! He-!!!” The loud owl was cut off by Akaashi’s low whistle.

Karasuno pulled Tsukishima in greeting him as they handed him a drink for being lame and showing up late. The other teams barely stopped when he arrived, but carried on partying. He felt eyes on him when he came in.

“Tsukki! When did you dress like that?” Yamaguchi yelled over the music.

“Ah, I borrowed it from nii-san.” He muttered dumping the drink out purposely.

_Now you're out here lookin' like regret_  
_Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get_  
_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_  
_To see me like this but it gets worse (wait a minute)_

“Someone’s irritated.” Kenma said focusing on his game.

“Am not.” Kuroo mumbled into his can finishing it off quickly.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Kuroo-san is angry!” Lev laughed before quickly stopping as the metal can hit head.

_Now payback is a bad bitch_  
_And baby, I'm the baddest_  
_You fuckin' with a savage_  
_Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_  
_And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

At least they had a song he enjoyed rather than some shitty music. He couldn’t help, but scan the area with his eyes not looking for anything in particular before he felt an arm around his neck.

“Hey! Hey! Hey Tsukki!!!” Bokuto said easily over the music.

“Bokuto-san, even you’re loud. Excuse us, Tsukishima.” Akaashi said standing next to him.

“Now, it’s not like he cares, right Tsukki?!”

“I do care you’re too close.” Tsukishima said shrugging him off.

“You’re not looking for someone, hm?” Bokuto taunted with a grin.

Tsukishima glared a bit. “Why would I?”

“Heh! No reason! Now, let's go dance, Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled running ahead.

Akaashi waited and looked at Tsukishima. “You look good, might as well show it off and join us.” Akaashi said before going to Bokuto.

Tsukishima blinked and sighed glaring at the duo. Of course, out of everyone they would know, but it’s not like they’d dare tell the other nuisance. Bokuto motioned him to join them before he finally walked over.

_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Bein' so bad got me feelin' so good_  
_Showin' you up like I knew that I would_

It had been a while and who knows what he had to drink with Bokuto and Akaashi, but his now black v-neck stuck to his chest more and his black jeans fitted to his figure. He excused himself to sit and went along the back still watching Akaashi dance on Bokuto. He swiped his tongue over his lips slowly, he needed something other than a red plastic drink right now. As he got up he bumped into someone.

“Ah….” He stopped himself seeing Nekoma’s setter, was it? He felt a tinge of annoyance fight through him.

Kenma looked up to him and blinked. “Ah, excuse me.” He said before returning to his game.

“Right. Whatever.” What was this feeling Tsukishima thought glaring down at him a bit before starting to walk away to find water.

“He’s annoying and keeps talking about you.” Kenma stated before turning away quickly and continuing his game.

_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned_  
_Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

He never did find the water before getting pulled in by drunken Bokuto again and tossed over to Akaashi who was apparently just as drunk. He was irked, but let the other dance against him. Another loud song was blaring not that he could care to listen to it, but it certainly must have been Bokuto’s song because his dance with Akaashi was cut short. He pushed his glasses up, before deciding maybe he should head out about now and try to find Yamaguchi, before a bigger built snagged his hips pulling him right against themselves.

_Talk that talk, baby_  
_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_  
_If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby_  
_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

“What the hell, are you doing?” He glared already telling who it was.

“I should ask you that, Kei.” The voice brushed his ear.

“Hah?” He glared turning around feeling much more annoyed than he was before.

Kuroo stood behind him grinning and probably shit faced as far as he could tell. The other’s face was glazed over with a red hue and seeing that his hair was messier than usual was more of a sign.

“So, what’s the special occasion that you’d dress like that?” Kuroo said tossing his cup into the trash eyes focused on Tsukishima unashamedly looking him up and down.

“I can’t wear a shirt and jeans normally?” He replied.

“Not so fitted against your body like that.”

_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Bein' so bad got me feelin' so good_  
_Showin' you up like I knew that I would_

He wasn’t sure why he was getting flustered now too, but that shit eating grin was getting to him. He glared and turned to walk away he wasn't going to deal with this today or ever. He felt hands grab his own before getting pulled away from the crowd. They ended up behind the stereo equipment. Kuroo’s hands were on him before getting pulled away easily.

“I thought you had bigger and better things to work for. Leave me alone.” Tsukishima accused staring him down.

_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_  
_Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned_  
_Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

Kuroo pulled back sighing and rubbed his neck. Where did he start? What the hell could he say anyways? I want you back sounded ridiculous even if it was true.

“I'm going if this is it.” Tsukishima said making a move to leave.

Kuroo took his hand again and pressed his head to Tsukishima’s shoulder. How bad did he mess up again?

“I messed up, okay Kei? Baby, I'm sorry. Tokyo is far we talked about this I got caught up with other things.”

He’s being honest, Tsukishima thought and looked down to him. What was their fight even about? His head was getting fuzzy having Kuroo this close to him again. He ignored it and sighed glaring. Damn it this was hard, but who cared. Kuroo would be kissing ass for a long time. He pushed him back kissing him hard against the opposite wall before pulling away. Breaths hot against each others as they stared at each other, Kuroo’s wide eyes and Tsukishima’s dark stare.

“I’m not sorry. Call in the morning, stupid cat.” Tsukishima said before pushing him back disappearing into the crowd.

_Payback is a bad bitch_  
_And baby, I'm the baddest_  
_I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thanks for reading~! I also love sassy Tsukishima, I live for him. Also, I do not own this song. Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato.


End file.
